Alpha and Omega : Legacy
by CloakNswagger
Summary: Just got bored really , Review please :D .


The day before yesterday

Humphrey , Frey'ner and kate ran up to the gate where only a few steps were needed to reach train . standing in the middle of fate way was Deaus clenching his metal claw .

''This is mine ''Frey'ner said getting closer to his enemy .

Frey'ner walked up ever so slowly , each step thinking about what would happen next .

''I had a feeling you would be here! ''Said Deaus greeting frey'ner like an old friend. ''Ha-ha, the road's been tuff right? '' He said looking straight at frey'ner

''Naw naw , Just a few bumps '' said frey'ner smiling at Deaus .

''I did everything! everything you ever asked and yet , you still take their side as if you was one of them ! '' shouted at frey'ner edging closer to him .

''I know you did '' said Frey'ner also edging closer to Deaus. The atmosphere was intense as both ultimate rivals walked closer to each other .

''I did the plan! I did what **you **told me to do!'' Deaus said expressing how mad he was at frey'ner .

''You did , As **you **saw it '' Frey'ner said raising his ears up .

''You promised that we would change the Alpha and omega code **together **, you broke that promise'' said Deaus pointing to Kate and Humphrey .

''I know , I understand that you'r-'' said frey'ner interrupted by Deaus .

''I took the alpha and made them what they should be today!'' Said Deaus as the two rivals stopped walking with a meters distance between them .

''I created the perfect Alpha! And you spat back at me!'' said deaus scraping his claws like he was about to pounce on Frey'ner .

''The thing about perfection is that its unknowable! You can't take something and make it perfect , this is life deaus and you need to start living in it!'' said frey'ner silencing deaus as he moved closer . ''Im sorry Deaus , Im sorry'' said frey'ner hoping that deaus wouldn't react to the things he said .

Deaus got worryingly close to Frey'ner as if he was going to accept the apology Deaus kicked him with his hind metal claws sending frey'ner flying across to Humphrey and Kate .

Humphrey let out a battle cry and clawed Deaus's face , Deaus grabbed Humphreys under body and threw him nearly far enough so the train could hit him , Kate leaned to Frey'ner ''Go'' he said , Kate giving him a nod , She ran and leaped across Deaus as he was edging towards Humphrey .

''Deaus! Remember what you came for '' Said Frey'ner changing Deaus's mind about killing Kate and Humphrey .

Deaus turned around sheathing his metal claw gauntlet as he walked towards the downed Wolf .

Deaus kicked Frey'ners muzzle ''Frey'ner!'' Humphrey shouted . The kick was powerful forcing frey'ner to turn around and show the gold mask mounted his back .

''You knew this would happen buddy , instead you did all of this for them ?'' said deaus picking up the mask and putting it on , three seconds later deaus noticed that it didn't do anything and looked straight as Frey'ner .

''Why ?!'' He asked with fire in his eyes .

''I love them '' Frey'ner said as he looked up at Deaus .

Deaus unsheathed his metal claw and slammed it beside Frey'ners face.

Deaus ran and gave his hardest leap across the broken apart bridge .

''Humphrey, Its time! Show me you power!'' Shouted Frey'ner .

''No! I'm not leaving you!'' He replied .

''Go now! Love kate forever and live well!'' Frey'ner replied as Humphrey took out the mask and realised what his duty was . Humphrey put it on reviling blue streams of light moving around him .

''Humphrey! Go get on the train , I'll come back , I promise!'' Said frey'ner looking at the two wolves .

Humphrey didn't move until he heard the voice of his mate speaking to him , ''Humphrey , Its what he wants'' Saying kate looking up at him .

Humphrey and Kate jumped on the train , Leaving there guardian behind .

''_They're safe now , they're safe '' _Frey'ner whispering to himself noticing Deaus was about to throw a bomb at the train . Frey'ner put both paws on the ground and with that ultimate power forced deaus to that ground and crushed him .

Frey'ner slowly closed his eyes remembering how he came to jasper...


End file.
